Sanitary chairs are normally designed so as to be used universally with the very wide range of W.C. pedestal heights which are encountered. There is a considerable difference in height between some modern low suite pedestals and the high pedestals which one finds, for example, in the older hospitals and institutions where the chairs are commonly used. The normal construction does not readily lend itself to any form of height adjustment, and thus chairs are used which are inconveniently and unnecessarily high in many situations, or which cannot be used with many pedestals.